


【带卡】🎅🏻🦌红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫🎄🔔

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 圣诞贺文。换装Play。灵感源于椒盐巴太太的图。太太已退圈，侵删。（因为图中是白色口罩而不是黑色面罩，所以我决定写成现代Paro。）
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】🎅🏻🦌红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫🎄🔔

**Author's Note:**

> 配乐：「Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer」  
> 这首圣诞歌曲真的特别可爱！特别切题！特别圣诞！特别带卡！

平安夜的晚上，潮湿的气息漫天延展，空气里氤氲着一场初雪，看样子今年会是一个白色圣诞。节日的气息弥漫在木叶每一个角落，圣诞的色泽是云杉树葱郁的绿和装饰丝带明美的红，孩子们天真的笑甜美的的如同融化了的枫糖。

千手公司举行了一个小型的圣诞party。平日里正襟危坐商务精英纷纷褪去了西装革履，换上了圣诞主题的装扮。CEO卡卡西今天是一只带着鹿茸头饰的驯鹿。而不用多说，旁边的“圣诞老人”就是他的恋人，隔壁宇智波集团的总裁带土啦。

聚会上大家把酒言欢，场面也活跃了起来，不知是谁喊了一句，大家玩起了“真心话大冒险”。忙碌了一整年，卸下了繁重工作的一群人也没了上下级隔阂，在圣诞的服饰中扮演起可爱的角色，没大没小的问着些平时不敢开口的问题。

纵然是平时腥话不忌口的带土，在被问到“喜欢的情趣play”的时候，还是红着脸宁愿被罚酒。

聚会开到很晚，回到家的时候天色已浓的深沉。温馨的房间里闪烁着暖黄的灯光，壁炉里的火焰欢快的跳跃，一阵阵暖流旋转着升腾，浓郁的爱意随之升温。一对情侣在亲昵的挤在客厅白色沙发上，他们低声讲着温婉动听的情话，仿佛游戏中的“真心话”还没有说够。

“圣诞老人，今年有我的礼物吗？”卡卡西满怀期许的问带土。

“你这一年一点都不乖，总是不听我的话，按理说不该给你礼物的……”带土故作严肃的说，他看到卡卡西居然当真觉得自己犯错似的垂下了眼睛，这不禁让他有些心疼，“但是呢，你也不算太坏，调教调教会变得很好……所以呢，我决定还是送你一个礼物。谁叫我喜欢你呢……”

“谢谢圣诞老人！”驯鹿的眼睛亮了起来，乌黑的瞳眸中闪烁着喜悦的光。

“猜猜是什么。”

“嗯……猜不到呢……”驯鹿歪着脑袋想了想 — 会是什么呢？他心里期待的发痒。

“靠近些，我来告诉你……”带土挑起嘴角露出玩味的笑。

卡卡西原本紧贴在带土身上，他不知道要如何更近一些。带土突然抱着他的腰侧身倒在沙发上，从下面环住他的脖子把他拉到自己几厘米的地方。卡卡西被一个坚实的拥抱搂紧，熟悉气息把他包围，口罩被一下子拉开，隐藏在口罩下的痴情亦无处遁形。对方没怎么用力，他却情不自禁被牵引过去，抓住带土肩膀缠着带土向他索吻。

干燥的冬季和烧得旺盛的炉火让这个吻有些毛毛躁躁，贴上带土嘴唇的那一刻，卡卡西被有些干涸的唇纹磨得微微刺痛，可对方不由分说将舌头送进他口腔，他心都被舔软了一样，只觉得欢喜的发抖，弹着舌尖绕住对方，好像品尝一粒甘甜的糖果。

卡卡西吻得一往情深，可带土却半途分了心，亲吻之中还做了些别的小动作 — 不知不觉卡卡西的长裤被褪去半截，大片光洁的皮肤肆无忌惮的暴露。直到带土在他唇瓣轻咬一口，难舍难分的断开了那个缠缠绵绵的吻，卡卡西才恍恍惚惚的意识到下半身发生了什么。

不过他哪里介意。他喜欢带土的主动，他愿意无条件的配合。于是他动了动，让长裤滑到脚腕处，又轻轻一蹬，让它脱了身。

鲜艳的红色衣物安静的半垂在地板上，犹如一层被剥落的包装纸。

今晚的卡卡西是一只期待着礼物的驯鹿，也是一件送给带土的圣诞礼物。

卡卡西扶着带土的肩膀，乖巧的凑过去，腰身弯成一道诱人的弧度。突然间脚踝上感到一丝凉意，一串铃铛绕了几圈被系在身上，随着摇晃发出一阵脆响。

“喜欢么？”带土问着。

系上铃铛的手没有停下来，手掌贴着大腿不安分的游走，宠溺的爱抚腿上的每一寸皮肤，不大不小的力道从指尖延展到对方骨肉之中。

“喜欢。你送的我都喜欢。”驯鹿甜甜的笑着。缠着铃铛的脚被对方钩上，而他也如同一只被驯服的小兽，温顺的贴付在带土胸口。

“你真好哄。”带土拨开卡卡西胸前的衣襟，手指按着他的笔直的锁骨打着转落到胸口，“还有别的送给你……”

说着他把卡卡西压在自己硬挺的下身。尽管隔着衣料，一阵直白而不加掩饰的浴火毫不克制的烧在卡卡西身上，引得卡卡西浑身一阵燥热。

这样的事他们不知做了多少次，可是这样的夜晚却好像与其它每一个夜晚都不同。卡卡西为带土宽衣解带的双手甚至有些颤抖，磅礴的性器褪去了衣物的禁锢，毫无保留的露出本来面目 — 血脉喷张，经络突兀，这物件卡卡西体味的透透彻彻，可是此时看着对自己傲然勃起的家伙，他竟痴愣着，手足无措。

“圣诞老人，我是个鹿，我没见过这样的礼物，要怎么用啊……”驯鹿迷迷糊糊的眨了眨水汪汪的眼睛，一脸无辜的看着圣诞老人。

“用你的小鹿脑袋好好琢磨琢磨……”带土挑了挑眉毛。

“嗯……是这样的吗？”卡卡西低下头，抱着带土的腰滑下去，然后像小动物一样，佯装生疏的吻在直挺挺的肉棒上。他没有像往常那样让带土得逞，而是使坏露出牙齿，轻佻的一口咬在尖端敏感的地方。

“唔……挺野的么……”带土激的一震动，后背条件反射的拱起来。肿胀的肉棒晃荡着擦过卡卡西脸颊，在那张白净的脸上留下一条若隐若现的水痕。

卡卡西没有躲，眯着眼睛把脸贴在硬邦邦的肉棒上，沿着侧脸送进嘴角，然后一口吃了进去。他身子弓的很深，圆润翘挺的臀瓣在带土眼前肆意招摇。

“笨鹿卡卡，不是这样用的。”带土忍着身下电流一样酥酥麻麻的快感，轻轻推开卡卡西。

“不喜欢么？”卡卡西傻傻的问，唇瓣开合之间有意无意的触碰着柱身，涎液若即若离的拉扯出一条水润的细线。

“说什么傻话，怎么会不喜欢。”带土扶着卡卡西的腰让他直起身来，“送给你的，当然也要让你舒服才行。”

被卡卡西这样体贴周到的照顾着，带土自然是喜欢的发疯，可是也许是这个特别的夜晚充满了奇妙的魔法，他平时张狂的野性居然变成了柔柔的恻隐之心。看着眼前漂亮的小鹿眼角沾着几滴晶莹的水，带土不由得怪罪自己总是那么鲁莽，不懂得心疼人，若不是事已至此，带土真的好想就这样什么都不做，就这样好好抱抱他。

“是你的话，怎样都可以的……”卡卡西低声说，用的是那种很温柔很顺从的语气。

真是让人克制不住。

带土揽过卡卡西，勾起手指调皮的刮了一下他的鼻尖：

“你的鼻子这么亮，今晚是平安夜，来帮我拉雪橇吧！”**

卡卡西皱了皱鼻子，又弯起眼角，勾勒出一个纯真无邪的笑。

然后他打开膝盖，跪坐在带土身上。

“这么急，想我想疯了么！”带土得了便宜还卖乖，咋咋呼呼的埋怨着，一边叨叨一边侧着身子从茶几底下掏出润滑油，呼呼倒在手上，“抹一抹，不然会疼的。”

“不疼的。带土对我最好了……”

带土抓着卡卡西的衣角，把衣物往上推了推，露出穴口。他在四周滑了一圈，小心翼翼的伸进一根手指探探虚实，被慢慢接受之后又缓缓的伸进第二根，四下搜刮着。

期间卡卡西一直在他耳边乱哼哼，搞得带土脑子里五迷六道，也没心思在意自己做的好不好，觉着差不多就把剩下的润滑液往自己下身胡乱抹了两把，顺势对着那玩意儿撸了两下，抖着腰要卡卡西上来。

卡卡西乖乖挪了过来，扶着带土一点一点坐下去 — 他知道那家伙比看上去还要大，躺着都得费些功夫。只是插进去一点，就已经让他有些承受不住，雪白的大腿根上一条条紧绷的肌肉颤颤巍巍，连内壁都跟着颤抖。而滚烫的性器似乎在他肉穴里无限的膨胀，不断变得更加坚硬，张狂的占据着他的身体，不留一丝缝隙。他看着带土欲求不满的样子，心里一横，闭着眼狠狠压下身体。

原本四仰八叉躺着的带土全身瑟缩了一下，身上的人坠落的瞬间仿佛巨石激起一阵热浪，性器随着卡卡西的动作贯穿肠壁进入不可估量的深度，然后被晦暗的甬道里无数湿润的小嘴争先恐后的吮吸着，死死纠缠着他让他动弹不得，又挠瘙着他让他愈加想要。

卡卡西大口喘着气，使劲全身力气拔剑一般将自己抬起一截，接着又猛插回去，在收缩和扩张之中被填充又被抽离。他变换着角度感受着四面八方充斥而来的刺激，他在模糊的视线里瞥到带土欲仙欲死的表情，他骄傲的想，带土的每一分快意都是因为自己，而他也加倍奋力的把自己一下一下送上去，他要把带土推向无法回头的高潮，让他把每一滴精液都射给自己。

他在被带土占有的同时也占据着主导，这样的感觉无疑是难以言喻的狂喜。

像是打翻了蜂蜜罐子，贯彻心扉的甜铺天盖地弥散开来，带土被迷得断了气，简直无法呼吸。他躁动的双手在卡卡西后背不停的抓挠，恨不得把自己此时兴奋的快要哭泣的心情篆刻进卡卡西骨子里去 — 虽然他知道他不必。卡卡西此时又怎不是同样的心情呢？

“卡卡西，慢点……别这么不要命……”带土没有想到在这种时候自己会想要卡卡西慢下来，可是他脑子里闪过一道念头，只怕卡卡西这样真的会散了架，怕自己真的会弄疼他。行将欲裂之际，冲破身体的性欲被什么更加柔软的东西牵着，“忍不住”的冲动中夹杂着“舍不得”的怜惜。

脱缰的小兽放慢了节奏渐渐安分下来，疯狂的摇晃摔打变成了黏黏腻腻的揉蹭。卡卡西来来回回的扭转腰肢，肉棒便在体内来来回回徘徊旋转，搅拌着里面丰盈的已经溢出来的汁液。

研磨之中卡卡西发出一阵阵不知是难受还是舒服的呻吟，他僵直的性器抵在带土小腹上前前后后的伸缩，铃口滴滴答答冒着水，顺着人鱼线濡湿了一大片皮肤，又渗进耻毛里。

“好漂亮的小鹿鹿……快给我看看！”带土把小腹上发烫的阳具攥在手中，驾轻就熟的揉了揉，揉的身上小鹿失了魂魄，撩人的浪叫幽幽飘到天上，战战兢兢的尾音带着哭腔。

没几下那具性器像是要在带土手里炸开，他松了手，卡卡西无依无靠，只得慌不择路的乱顶着他的小腹，受了什么委屈似的浑身抑制不住的抽搐，好像要在他身上擦出火星来。

带土看着他忍俊不禁的模样，心想：驯鹿是这样发情的吗？

随着一声深切的呜咽，带土感到一阵粘稠的温热，小腹上铺满了白浊的粘液，灌溉在肌肉的沟壑里，甚至倾注了腹股沟，卡卡西正用一双起了雾的泪眼看着他。

“你个小牲口就顾着自己乐！不给我好好干活儿！”带土装模作样责怪着。

“呜……小鹿鹿忍不住……”可怜的驯鹿糯糯的说。

“我得好好教训教训你！”带土啪的一声拍在卡卡西臀瓣上。

“是我不好……我见到你就会控制不住……”

“小野鹿。”

现在反倒是带土控制不住了。他掐进卡卡西腰窝，在身上小鹿的挑逗下释放出隐忍的本能，用山洪爆发般的力量捣捅着 — 那是他汹涌不竭的情意，先前积蓄的肠液汩汩漏出来 — 那是他的恋人对他涓涓的回应。

带土一下一下深深顶着，把体温，快感，爱恋，一下一下传递给卡卡西，而身上的人欣然接纳着他的全部，迎合着他的节奏把自己不遗余力的送上去。两人你来我往那样纵情那样陶醉，一下一下把心都要砸碎。

兴许是被这股莫名的力量冲的心头发软，突然之间卡卡西如倒戈般跌进带土怀中，带着炙热的气息舔着他胸口，啃食着他的锁骨，被汗水微微打湿的碎发稀稀索索搔着他的脖颈。这样迷人的诱惑，带土自然是抗拒不住。他读懂了卡卡西眼神里的渴求，倾尽所有的给予，满足，纵容。

股间飞溅的粘液让带土不能自已的哆嗦，胯下已是一片狼藉，他的心脏越跳越快，身体上下起伏越来越猛，眼里火光灼灼。

大幅度的摇来晃去让卡卡西失去平衡，鹿角头饰歪歪斜斜的耷拉下来，脚上的铃铛好似要挣脱线绳飞出去，来回甩动疯狂作响，那早已不是动听的节奏，反而像是一场混乱的事故中尖声啸叫的警报。

带土驾驭着身上飞奔的小鹿，心里的小鹿也砰砰撞裂胸口。当他与卡卡西再次对视，他脑子里嗡的一声炸响，心尖一紧，什么也顾不上了，一双大手将卡卡西按进怀里，奋不顾身的抽持着发泄在把他牢牢夹死的肉壁里，而那里面居然像是要把他的精液吞进去一样用力的吸了一下。

驯鹿顺势倒下，依偎在带土怀里，软软的瘫在他肩上，性事之后毫无防备的样子让带土想要拼命保护。

“卡卡西，幸亏你不是一只驯鹿。”带土嗓音沙沙的，但讲的很柔很柔。

“嗯？”怀里的人朦朦胧胧哼了一声。

“不然你这么好看的鹿，会被其他所有的鹿欺负的……”带土讲着讲着当了真，心里竟有些难过，“他们会排挤你，不让你和他们一起玩，坏一点的还会强奸你呢……”

“不会的。你会保护我的。”

一个让人心安的吻落在带土嘴唇上。

“圣诞快乐，卡卡西。”

“圣诞快乐，带土。”

时间过了凌晨十二点，雪花开始纷纷扬扬的飘落，木叶被笼罩在银白的霜雪之中。一颗颗圣诞树上的彩灯亮了起来，孩子们跪在床边双手合十许下心愿，流星划过的雪夜，圣诞老人正驾着驯鹿雪橇匆匆赶来。

唱诗班的歌者手持蜡烛，甜美的歌喉唱响一首欢乐的圣诞颂歌。

**

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose  
and if you ever saw it  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
play in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!

红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫  
有一只闪亮的鼻子  
如果你有幸见到它  
你会说它在发光

其他所有的驯鹿  
都笑话他欺负他  
他们从来不许可怜的鲁道夫  
和他们一起玩驯鹿的游戏

一个雾蒙蒙的圣诞夜  
圣诞老人降临说：  
鲁道夫你的鼻子这么亮  
来帮我拉雪橇吧？

于是所有的驯鹿都喜欢他  
他们欢乐的叫道：  
红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫  
你会被载入历史的！

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词二三段真的太带感666  
> 驯鹿的游戏是啥游戏？？？
> 
> 而且拉雪橇🦌🛷这个梗 分明就是一种奇特的暗示  
> 简直是一个毁童年操作……


End file.
